The purpose of this research is to develop automated sample and solution handling procedures in the analysis of cells, cell organelles and chemical substances of relevance in that area. In this work the principles and methodology of flow injection analysis (FIA) will be adopted and further developed for that purpose. For detection, flow fluorimetry and flow cytometry will be used. The developed technology will allow kinetic analysis of faster cell reactions than is possible with present methodology. Further, using FIA, accurate temporal, stoichiometric and temperature control in reagent-cell and agonist/antagonist-cell reactions becomes available. A third area of research is automated separation and analysis of cells and cell related substances. This field will be pursued using in-line filters in combination with flow direction reversals as well as antibody labeled magnetic particles controlled by electromagnets. The precise timing of experimental events such as valve switching, setting flow speeds, flow stop/go, flow reversals, electromagnetic capturing and so on, will be done using computer (PC) controlled instruments.